1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to sensors, and more particularly to sensor systems for use in aircraft for example.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional altitude sensor systems for aircraft include redundant altitude sensors. It is expected that during normal operation, the altitude sensors on an aircraft will all give consistent readings for altitude. When there is a discrepancy in the altitude readings of one or more altitude sensors, this is referred to as an altitude split. One of the points of having redundant altitude sensors is to continue providing useful altitude data even when one sensor is not providing accurate data, as in the event of an altitude split. Typically after a flight in which an altitude split has occurred, it must be determined which sensor gave rise to the altitude split. Traditionally, this has meant removing two altitude sensors from the aircraft, one from each of two opposite sides of the aircraft, and troubleshooting or disassembling both to find the cause of the altitude split. After the source of the discrepancy has been addressed, the sensors can be reinstalled.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved systems and methods for fault isolating altitude splits. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.